<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice Upon a Swap by Amity_towards_all</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271178">Twice Upon a Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_towards_all/pseuds/Amity_towards_all'>Amity_towards_all</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Swap, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_towards_all/pseuds/Amity_towards_all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eda overhears Amity and Gus arguing over whose life is tougher, she decides to bring out one of her old favorites, the body swap spell. Things don't go any more smoothly this time around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alador Blight &amp; Amity Blight &amp; Odalia Blight, Amity Blight &amp; Boscha, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight &amp; Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Gus Porter &amp; Perry Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful, relaxed day at the Owl House. Gus was putting the finishing touches on a presentation for the Human Appreciation Society, Principal Bump having recently allowed him to rejoin. Luz was outside leisurely practicing some plant magic with Willow. Eda was napping on the couch while King napped upstairs.</p><p>The only one who wasn’t relaxed was Amity, still in a cast from her recent grudgby match. She’d brought the abomination she’d been working on and was scribbling on a notepad while frantically searching through a textbook.</p><p>“Oh, that’s no good,” she said.  “Maybe if I add a tad more terrorroot… no, that’s too risky.”</p><p>“What’s the problem, Amity?” asked Gus.</p><p>"Would you leave me alone!"</p><p>Gus jumped back and gasped.</p><p>"I– I'm sorry Gus. I didn't mean to snap at you. It’s just this assignment. I have to present it tomorrow, and no matter what I do, I can’t get it right.”</p><p>“What’s the assignment?</p><p>“It’s sort of a creative abomination assignment. We can make the abomination do whatever we want, as long as we can impress the professor.”</p><p>“So what did you have yours do?”</p><p>Amity turned towards the pot where the abomination was resting. “Abomination, perform.”</p><p>The abomination jumped out of the pot and performed a series of cartwheels, somersaults, and back handsprings. It was impressive. It was also violent, shaking everything in the house.</p><p>“Whoa!” said Hooty. “Is there an earthquake?”</p><p>Eda snapped awake. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Amity said. “I was just showing Gus my abomination.”</p><p>“Well, if I don’t get my beauty sleep, <em>I’m</em> going to be the abomination,” Eda said before yawning and lying back down.</p><p>“Amity, that was incredible!” Gus said. “Why are you still working on it?”</p><p>“That’s just what the professor expects of me at this point. To really impress him, I need to do more. I’m trying to get it to learn to juggle, but I just can’t get it right.”</p><p>Amity demonstrated. The abomination picked up three balls and tried to juggle them, but they all fell to the ground.</p><p>“I’m sure your professor will be impressed," Gus said. "Why don’t you just relax for a bit? Take a look at this presentation. Look at this human artifact I found in Luz’s backpack!”</p><p>Gus held out the object in front of Amity's face.</p><p>“Gus, that’s a pen," Amity said. "We use those too.”</p><p>Gus gave the pen a long look. “Oh.”</p><p>“Anyway, I can’t take a break. I’ll probably be up all night trying to get this to work, and it still might not. It doesn’t come as easily for me as it does for you.”</p><p>“Easily for me? What do you mean?”</p><p>“Didn’t you skip a few grades?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I have to work hard too.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like it,” Amity said, gesturing towards his presentation. “You don’t know how good you have it. I remember being your age. So much less pressure, so much less work, time to waste on things like clubs.”</p><p>“Hey, the Human Appreciation Society isn’t a waste! Besides, if there’s anyone who has it good, it’s you. People respect you. You live in a mansion, you have cool older siblings.”</p><p>“Cool older siblings? You wouldn’t last a day under the same roof as Ed and Em.”</p><p>Eda sat up again. “You kids are keeping me up with your bickering.”</p><p>“Sorry,” they said in turn.</p><p>“Hmm…” Eda stroked her chin. “Wait a minute, does this mean what I think it means? Time for another body swap!”</p><p>Gus and Amity exchanged glances.</p><p>“I love body swaps! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! OK, whose body do I get?”</p><p>“Uh, wouldn’t it make more sense to just switch <em>our</em> bodies?” Gus asked, pointing to himself and Amity.</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Eda whined. “OK, OK, I’ll do it anyway. Don’t say I never did anything for you kids.”</p><p>“Oh man, this is going to be great!” Gus started jumping up and down.</p><p>“Wait,” Amity said. “I can’t swap bodies with Gus. I have to work on my project.”</p><p>“Come on, Amity, isn’t what you have good enough?” Gus said.</p><p>Amity thought it over. She did like the idea of being a little kid again, just for one day. And her abomination <em>was</em> pretty good. Maybe <em>just</em> this once, she could settle for “pretty good”.</p><p>“But Gus,” she said. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with this cast and my crutches?”</p><p>“Sure, no problem. I’ve broken my leg before.”</p><p>“You did? What happened?"</p><p>Gus drew a circle in the air and the image of a plane appeared. “It’s called an aer-o-plane,” he said, stretching out the syllables. “I found one once, and I’d read that humans use it to fly. So, I jumped off a cliff with it. It… didn’t work. I showed it to Luz the other day. She said what I had was a model aeroplane. The ones humans use to fly are big, and humans go inside of them. Who knew?”</p><p>Amity gave it one last thought. “OK, let’s do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gus at Amity's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took a few minutes for Gus to get used to the crutches as he made his way to his new temporary home, with Amity’s abomination following him, wheeling its pot. He could barely contain his excitement at the thought of seeing the Blight mansion in person.</p><p>Amity had taught him the basic abomination commands he’d need, so he told the abomination to rest in its pot outside as he opened the front door.</p><p>“Whoa!” Gus said. The house was amazing! The foyer alone was bigger than his entire house! OK, maybe it wasn’t quite that big, but it felt that way.</p><p>“Amity, is that you!”</p><p>Gus heard a stentorian voice calling from the distance, presumably Amity’s father.</p><p>“We need to speak to you!”</p><p>“One sec!” Gus called back. He went in the direction of the voice and ended up in the living room, where Amity’s parents were waiting for her.</p><p>“Amity, what are you doing?” her mother said.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re standing on the carpet. You know how expensive it is.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Gus looked around at the room. The carpet took up most of the floor. He maneuvered on the narrow bare area at the side of the room to a chair. At this point, Gus was pretty tired and ready to sit down.</p><p>“Amity, what is wrong with you today?” her mother said. “You know you’re not supposed to sit in that chair. Don’t think that just because you got yourself in that cast that the rules don’t apply to you anymore.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Gus said. He looked around the room, and it didn’t look like there was any other chair there that the Blights would approve of him sitting in, so he just stayed standing.</p><p>“Amity,” her father said. “You didn’t tell us the whole story about how you got in that cast. I heard from Boscha’s father that you were playing <em>against</em> her on behalf of Willow?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah…”</p><p>“That’s completely unacceptable,” Amity’s mother said. “You know we told you not to associate with Willow.”</p><p>“Oh, uh…”</p><p>“We’ve heard that Willow’s become quite a powerful witch,” Amity’s father said. “So we’ll allow it. But you still disobeyed us. However, we’ll go easy on you. We’ll just send you to bed without supper.”</p><p>“What?” Gus couldn’t believe it. He was starving!</p><p>“And we expect you to patch up any problems you have with Boscha,” Amity’s mother said. “You know how important our work with her parents is. I don’t want any of that jeopardized by some silly unpleasantness between you two.”</p><p>“But–”</p><p>“That will be all,” Amity's father said in a tone of voice that made it clear that nothing Gus could say would make any difference.</p><p>Gus explored the Blight mansion, but he was so worried about touching something or stepping on something he wasn’t supposed to and getting Amity in trouble that he couldn’t quite enjoy himself. He made his way upstairs to Amity’s room when Edric and Emira came to the doorway. Gus brightened. Though they were older and in a different grade, Gus saw the twins every so often since they were on the same track. They were always nice to him and seemed cool.</p><p>“Hey Mittens,” Edric said. “We heard Mom and Dad sent you to bed without supper.” He tossed Gus a lunch bag, which he caught.</p><p>“You forgot your lunch again today,” Emira said. “We thought we’d sneak it to you.”</p><p>Gus smiled. So, Amity hadn’t eaten lunch. No wonder he was so hungry. What was Amity talking about? It was great having older siblings to look out for you.</p><p>“So, we hear you started hanging out with Willow again,” Edric said. “So little miss perfect finally does something Mom and Dad don’t approve of.”</p><p>“Only took you, what, seven years?” Emira said.</p><p>Gus didn’t really know how to respond to that.</p><p>“Frankly, if I were Willow, I’d just tell you to get lost,” Edric said.</p><p>That was kind of harsh. Sure, Amity had been pretty mean to Willow in the past, but she’d really stood up for her recently. Once again, Gus didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Emira said. Then the two of them drew a circle in the air and Gus’s– or rather Amity's– mouth flew open as the image of a cat leapt out of it.</p><p>The twins laughed and walked away.</p><p>Gus opened up the lunch bag and ate sullenly. Things weren’t going quite as he’d expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amity at Gus's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity loved Gus’s house. It was so cozy and inviting! But then she realized something: Gus was in the illusion track, and she didn’t know any illusion magic! She should’ve thought of that before agreeing to the swap. She couldn’t let Gus be humiliated tomorrow.</p><p>“Gus!” It was Gus’s father. He wrapped Amity in a big hug, which felt really nice, even if it was being accepted under false pretenses. “I’ve been waiting for you!”</p><p>“Hi, Dad. Uh, I’d better go upstairs. I have a lot of studying to do.”</p><p>“You mean you don’t want to play some hide-and-seek?”</p><p>Hide-and-seek? Gus was young, but he wasn’t <em>that</em> young.</p><p>“After all, what better way to study than to try to make some illusions good enough to fool your investigative reporter dad?”</p><p>Uh oh. “Uh, Dad, I’m kind of tired today. Would it be all right if I just went to my room?”</p><p>“Well, OK.”</p><p>Amity reached in her pockets to contact Gus for some advice on what illusion magic to cram for tomorrow. “Oh no, I can’t find my scroll.”</p><p>Gus’s father raised an eyebrow. “Scroll? Gus, you know you’re too young to have a scroll.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Those things are addictive, especially at your age.”</p><p>Amity went up to Gus’s room and tried to piece together what she’d be expected to do in class from his papers. But after a while, she stopped.</p><p>“Gus is already so far ahead. What’s one bad day going to do?” Amity said to herself. “Do I really want to spend my one night as a little kid again studying even more than I usually do?”</p><p>So, Amity tried to have some fun. But it wasn’t as easy as she’d expected. None of Gus’s toys were appealing. She tried reading some of his books, but none of them caught her attention. She went back down to watch the crystal ball with Gus’s father, but he wouldn’t let her watch anything interesting, saying she was too young for it.</p><p>When all was said and done, Amity ended up back in Gus’s room. Studying, just like she always was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning at Hexside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Gus was exhausted. He’d found Amity’s scroll and had been up late scrolling on it. His dad was right; that thing was addictive! Despite that, Gus was looking forward to school. Maybe Amity’s home wasn’t the friendliest place, but Hexside was where she ruled the roost.</p><p>Walking in the hallway, he spotted Boscha and figured this was his chance to smooth things over between them. Amity would be so grateful to him for getting her out of trouble with her parents.</p><p>“Boscha!” Gus called out.</p><p>Boscha turned to him and glared. “What do <em>you</em> want?”</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings after our grudgby match,” Gus said.</p><p>“Well, at least you’re not a sore <em>loser</em>.” She practically yelled that last word. “Bored of your new friends already? You should’ve thought of that earlier.”</p><p>Boscha paused, as if waiting for a response. When none came, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Come on girls, let’s go.”</p><p>With that, Boscha and the others walked off.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe Amity let Boscha talk to her that way.”</p><p>Gus turned to see who’d said that. It was a demon with a jaguar head and three arms talking to a witch with dark blue hair.</p><p>“Oh no!” the witch said. “She heard you!”</p><p>“Huh?” Gus said.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Amity! I didn’t mean it!” the demon said.</p><p>“No, it’s OK,” Gus said.</p><p>“Oh, I get it,” the witch said. “Amity was trying to show how Boscha’s so beneath her that she’s not even worth responding to.”</p><p>“What? No, that’s not–”</p><p>“Hey,” the witch called out to another classmate in the hallway. “You won’t believe how Amity <em>destroyed</em> Boscha just now!”</p><p>“No, I didn’t–”</p><p>But before long, everyone in the hallway was chattering about it. Gus just sighed and walked off.</p><hr/><p>Amity was exhausted herself, having spent most of the night studying illusion magic. But she brightened right away when she saw Luz in the hallway talking to Willow.</p><p>“Oh, hey Gus!” Luz called out.</p><p>“Uh, h-hi Luz. Fancy meeting you here!” She let out a few nervous chuckles.</p><p>“Are you OK, Gus?” Willow asked. “You’re acting kind of funny.”</p><p>“Funny? No, no, I’m not funny. I mean, I’m always funny! Just your regular funny Gus!”</p><p>Willow gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>Amity decided she might as well take advantage of this opportunity. “So, Luz, is there anyone you like?”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know, like someone you might want to go out on a date with. Any girl that’s caught your interest? Or boy?!” She blurted out that last part.</p><p>Luz laughed. “I think Hexside and life on the Boiling Isles keeps me busy enough without thinking about that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Oh,” Amity said, disappointed. “Uh, yeah, me too! No time for that silly stuff! Anyway, I’d better get to class!” Amity ran off.</p><p>“Huh, that was weird,” Luz said.</p><p>“Luz, I think Gus has a crush on you,” Willow said.</p><p>“What? No, that’s ridiculous!” Luz laughed. “Although, he was acting pretty strange…”</p><p>“Don’t worry Luz. I’m sure it’ll pass soon. I don’t think it’s the same as…” Willow trailed off.</p><p>“Same as what?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.”</p><hr/><p>Amity made her way to the illusion classroom, which was just letting out its previous class, which included Ed and Em.</p><p>“Great,” Amity said to herself as they approached her.</p><p>"Hey, little guy,” Em said. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Uh, pretty good,” Amity said.</p><p>“We hear you and your friends have been spending more time with Mittens lately,” Ed said.</p><p>Oh great, they were trying to embarrass her. It was a good thing it wasn’t the real Gus that they were talking to.</p><p>“We’re really glad,” Em said.</p><p>Huh? That wasn’t what she was expecting.</p><p>“Yeah, she seems a lot happier now,” Ed said.</p><p>“That’s all we were trying to do for Mittens, get her to relax a little and have some fun,” Em said. “I… guess we never did a very good job of it.”</p><p>“That’s why we’re so glad she found some good friends like you,” Ed said. Then the two walked off, leaving Amity speechless.</p><p>Amity pulled herself together and entered the classroom. At first, everything went smoothly. Amity was able to pull off what was expected of Gus that day. She was just starting to think she’d get through the day without embarrassing him.</p><p>“OK class,” the professor said. “Now let’s try using the magnification technique we learned last week on these illusions we learned for today.”</p><p>Uh oh. Well, what did she expect? Did she really think she could learn all the illusion magic Gus knew in a single night?</p><p>“Augustus, why don’t you go first.”</p><p><em>Sorry Gus</em>, Amity thought. “Uh, professor? I’m sorry, I don’t remember the lesson from last week.”</p><p>“But Augustus, you knew it so well when we first tried it.”</p><p>“I guess I should’ve reviewed it?”</p><p>Amity braced herself for a scolding, but instead the professor came up to her and patted her on the head.</p><p>“Oh Augustus, it’s OK. I know how hard this class can be. You’re doing a great job.”</p><p>What? Amity was taken aback.</p><p>“Yeah, Augustus,” said one of the classmates. “You’re doing great!”</p><p>“We love you, little guy!” said another.</p><p>“Hey everybody,” said a third. “How about we give Augustus a round of applause for always doing his best!”</p><p>“That’s a wonderful idea!” the professor said.</p><p>“Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!” the entire class chanted.</p><p>Amity shrunk into her seat as her eyes darted around the room as if looking for an exit. This was humiliating! Gus was younger than them, but he’d gotten into this class fair and square. Why did they think they needed to patronize him like this?</p><p>No wonder Gus cared so much about the Human Appreciation Society. It was probably the one place where he felt comfortable and respected.</p><p>As the cheers died down and the teacher moved on to the next student, Amity glanced at the clock. She couldn’t wait for class to be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Abomination Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In abomination class, Gus waited as the other students presented. The professor wasn’t impressed.</p><p>“All right, all right, I think it’s about time for you to save us, Amity,” he said.</p><p>The professor had an abomination wheel the pot with Amity’s abomination to the front of the class as Gus stood up.</p><p>“Abomination, rise!” he said. “Abomination, perform!"</p><p>The abomination did the same impressive acrobatic routine as before. Gus smiled as he waited for the professor’s plaudits, ready to memorize everything he said to repeat to Amity.</p><p>“Hmm, pretty good. Worth an A.”</p><p>What? That was it? He’d seen Amity work so hard on that abomination! When she’d said that that was just what the professor expected of her by now, he’d thought she was just being hard on herself.</p><p>“Professor, is there anything else?”</p><p>“Well, to be honest, I was hoping for some real ‘Wow!’ factor from you today. But I suppose even you can’t go above and beyond every single time. You still did a better job than your classmates, not that that’s saying much.”</p><p>Gus felt terrible. Amity had told him she’d needed to work on this, and he’d ignored her and convinced her not to.</p><p>“Wait! Professor, if you just give me a few minutes, I can come up with something to <em>really</em> impress you.”</p><p>The professor rubbed his chin. “Well, we do have some extra time, since so many of your classmates’ abominations failed to do what they were supposed to. All right, just be quick.”</p><p>Gus went to his desk and pulled out the ingredients. What was he thinking? He didn’t know anything about abominations. How was he supposed to impress the professor?</p><p>"Come on, Gus," he said under his breath. "You can do this."</p><p>He looked at Amity’s recipe. Well, bigger was always better, right? What if he just doubled all the ingredients?</p><p>Gus poured the ingredients into the pot. <em>Here goes nothing</em>, he thought. “Abomination, rise!”</p><p>The abomination rose and expanded to tremendous proportions, nearly taking up half the classroom. Then, without even waiting for a command, it tried to juggle, except this time it was picking up students!</p><p>“Oh my, this <em>is</em> impressive!” the professor said, clapping as the abomination that held him shook him up and down.</p><p>The abomination wasn’t juggling any better than the evening before, but luckily it had grown enough that it dropped the students on itself rather than the hard floor. Students ran out of the classroom in a panic.</p><p>“Where are you going?” the professor said. “Class isn’t over!”</p><hr/><p>From the illusion classroom, Amity saw students running from the direction of the abomination classroom.</p><p><em>Uh oh,</em> she thought. “Professor, could I be excused? I’m feeling a little sick.”</p><p>“Of course, Augustus. Oh, you poor thing. Do you need a hug?”</p><p>No! She didn’t need a hug!</p><p>“Uh, that’s OK.”</p><p>Amity ran to the abomination classroom and saw the chaos that was ensuing.</p><p>“Gus, what happened!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Amity. I was trying to impress the professor, like you wanted, so I doubled all the ingredients.”</p><p>“What? But not the terrorroot, right? You didn’t double that?!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Amity breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“I was going to double that one, but then the cap fell off and it all fell in…”</p><p>Amity groaned. "All you had to do was present what I'd already made! Why did you do this?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Amity. It's just, I've watched you work so hard on that abomination, and for the professor to just say it's pretty good, like it was nothing... It didn't feel right. But all I did was make things worse."</p><p>"You mean... you did this for me?"</p><p>Amity didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to having a friend who cared so much about her feelings. “It's OK, Gus. We can fix this.” She ran to her desk. Learning the ways to mitigate abominations that had been mixed improperly was an advanced skill, but Amity had studied it anyway.</p><p>“OK, this tranquilily will calm it down… I hope. But we’ll need a lot more of it.”</p><p>“Willow!” Gus said.</p><p>Amity nodded. “Good idea. I’ll go get her. You’d better get out of danger.”</p><p>“No way, I can help. I know, I’ll make some illusions to distract the abomination from juggling real students. Except if the professor sees me do that, he’ll know something’s up.”</p><p>Amity glanced at the professor, who was still clapping and giggling with glee. “I… don’t think he’s going to notice.”</p><p>Gus started making his illusions while Amity ran to the plant magic classroom. She tried to get Willow’s attention from the window and motioned for her to come outside. Willow looked confused, but she could see the urgency on Gus’s face.</p><p>“Professor," she said. "Could I be excused for just a few minutes?”</p><p>Willow met Amity and asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I’m sorry about this, Willow, but we really need your help.”</p><p>The two ran to the abomination classroom, where they saw that the abomination was happily juggling Gus’s illusory students. Willow didn’t know what to make of the scene.</p><p>“What happened?” Willow asked.</p><p>“I’ll explain later. For now, we need you to make this grow.” Amity handed her the white flower. “As much as you possibly can!”</p><p>Willow made a huge number of the flowers appear stretching up to the ceiling. Soon, the abomination settled into lifeless goo. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was short-lived.</p><p>“What is going on here?!” It was Principle Bump standing in the classroom’s doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Owl’s Well That Ends Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Principal Bump!” the professor said. “You missed quite the demonstration from Miss Blight! A tour de force. Well, a little… sloppy, perhaps.”</p><p>“Sloppy? There are students running and screaming in the hallways! Amity, you’re responsible for this?”</p><p>Gus looked at Amity in his body, who looked like she was holding back tears. “Uh… no,” Gus said. “I wasn’t. It was Gus. He messed up the ingredients.”</p><p>Amity looked towards Gus with her mouth agape.</p><p>"Augustus, is this true?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Amity said, uncertainly.</p><p>Principal Bump sighed. "This is disappointing, especially after I just let you back into the Human Appreciation Society.”</p><p>Now it was Amity noticing the sad expression on Gus’s face– or rather her face.</p><p>“Wait!" she said. "Gus– I mean I– only did it because I– I mean, Amity– was asking for my help. She was desperate to impress the professor.”</p><p>“Is this true, Amity?”</p><p>Gus looked at Amity uncertainly, but Amity nodded.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, that’s true," Gus said.</p><p>Gus and Amity smiled at each other.</p><p>“Look at the two of you, trying to pass the blame onto each other," Bump said. "But I don’t understand. Why would you ask for help from someone in the illusion track?”</p><p>Gus looked puzzled, so Amity jumped in. “Amity didn’t want to admit that she needed help to the professor or any of her classmates. So, she came to me. Because she thinks I'm really smart and talented, but knows how hard I work too.”</p><p>Gus smiled. "And Gus wanted to help because he knows how much pressure I'm under, but he sees how I always rise above it."</p><p>“You two sure aren't shy about bragging, are you. Well, that was certainly foolish." Principal Bump paused to consider. “But no one got hurt. And–” he glanced sideways at the abomination professor, still marveling at the size of the former abomination. “I can’t help but think that your professor’s influence is partly to blame. All right, clean up this mess and we’ll wipe the slate clean.” Then he turned to the professor. “Professor, I think we need to have a chat.”</p><p>With that, the two of them left.</p><p>Amity and Gus grinned at each other. They’d gotten off easy! Then they looked at the extent of the mess and their grins disappeared as they groaned in unison.</p><p>“Whoa, what's going on here?” It was Luz, who’d just entered from the hallway. “I heard that something crazy was going on in the abomination classroom, but this is even crazier than I’d expected!”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” said Gus.</p><p>Willow looked towards Amity in Gus’s body. “Gus, what exactly happened?”</p><p>“Well,” Amity said. “I might as well tell you. First of all, I’m not Gus. I’m Amity,”</p><p>“And I’m Gus,” Gus said.</p><p>“Wow, body swap!” Luz said.</p><p>“Oh, that explains some things,” Willow said, a comment no one else in the room made note of.</p><p>“Eda went all out this time!” Luz said. “With us, she didn’t bother switching our voices.”</p><p>“We’ll tell you the whole story,” Gus said. “But first we have to take care of this. Amity, I made this mess. Let’s switch back our bodies and I’ll clean it up.”</p><p>Amity sighed. “No, Gus. I know how much you were looking forward to your presentation at the Human Appreciation Society. And... I understand how important that is to you now. Let’s switch back so you can give it. I’ll be back in the cast, but I can whip up some abominations to help me.”</p><p>“But this is <em>my</em> fault,” Gus said.</p><p>“Yeah, but you were just trying to help me," Amity replied. "And this whole thing started in the first place because of how I was going on about how much easier your life is than mine. I didn’t know what I was talking about. It’s a lot tougher than I thought.”</p><p>“Your life’s not the picnic I thought it was either,” Gus admitted.</p><p>“Aww, isn’t that cute? You guys got closer together!” Luz wrapped her arms around the two of them, which made Amity blush. “I’ll help you guys. With the three of us, we’ll get this cleaned up in no time.”</p><p>“Make that four of us,” Willow said.</p><p>“You guys don’t need to do that,” Amity said.</p><p>“It’s OK, it’ll be fun!” Luz said.</p><p>“Oh, thanks you guys!” Gus said.</p><p>The four of them got to work. Luz left to get a shovel from the supply closet, and as she got back to the classroom, a thought occurred to her. “Wait a minute," she said to herself. "If I thought Gus had a crush on me before, and Amity was in Gus’s body then…”</p><p>She looked at Amity, still in Gus’s body, from the doorway. She spotted Luz and gave her a shy wave with a nervous smile. Luz considered for a moment.</p><p>“Oh, Luz, how’d you come up with such a silly idea?” She laughed at the thought and rejoined her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I wrote another story focusing on Gus and Amity <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704306/chapters/65140417">here</a> for anyone interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>